renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Anto Capone
Role Play description Master Director of the NNGO. Master & Commander of the NNGO ship, Booty. One of the oldest and most well-known players of the Renaissance Kingdoms. *Country : Ireland *County : Ville franche *Town : Cill Chaoi *Level : 4 *Intelligence: 255 *Strength: 255 *Charisma: 255 *Reputation Points : 255 *Anto_capone is a blacksmith. *Anto_capone has one vegetable and one corn field. Backstory Suffering from amnesia, sleepless nights plague anto_capone. Awaking each night in a cold sweat he finds himself clutching his chest, wondering who or what caused the enormous scar that runs across his torso. While the search for his past remains a priority, the present day's needs take precedent over his longing for history..... Months have passed, and Anto's memory returns. His newly regained memories fill him with sorrow and anger, only leaving more questions unanswered... What had become of his family? What was this scar on his chest? All the answers to his questions reside in Castellammare di Stabia, or so he hopes.... "He tried to show the strength his father had taught him but tears filled his eyes as the priest carried him away. He wanted to stand and fight at his father's side, and he screamed and fought the priest to let him down as best as a 7 year old could do...." "He could still hear the gentle laughs of his father when Anto the mere boy tried to pick up the family sword. "Someday, son", his father gestured, waving his arms out the window of their grand home, encircling the entire city, "Someday all this will be yours...." Decadence had grown inside Anto's soul. While having all the riches and power one could desire he yearned for something more, something to fill the void left inside of him. After returning to England from an unsuccessful attempt of locating his lost family in Naples, he promptly resumes his responsibilities and training. Wondering how much longer he can go on, he is shocked with joy to receive a visitor, who travelled all the way from Mayenne to see him! She has captured his heart and inspired his soul! The warmth of her completes him, and he finally knows what it means to be happy.... Time passes, and people change. Like the dawning of a new day, the bitterness of one's soul becomes refreshed with a promise of love.... Anto can usually can be found buying drinks at the taverns, however, if you find yourself crossing paths with him on the road be very careful.... The Summoning The darkness once again grew inside his soul, the scar on his chest searing against his own flesh, as if his insides begged to escape the confines of his body. The path of inevitability, the way of destruction lay at his feet as he began his descent into the flames of chaos.... The whispers travelled on the wind, haunting reminders of those that waited to greet him, a debt that could never be repaid. His nose began to bleed as his head throbbed, his vision began to dull and became blurry as he gradually surrendered to his fate.... Lightning flashed across the sky as the earth shook, his master beckons him, requesting an audience that cannot be denied. The warm embrace of damnation never subtle, never painless, but forever enduring. Dropping to his knee he awaits the firestorm in a solemn state. So much left undone, would this be the last of his days walking among the realms of the living? A bitter sadness consumes him as he reflects on the thoughts of his loved ones, an enveloping emotion of dread and despair that seemed to plague him an eternity, a burden once considered too great now all too easy to bear.... The lost souls hiss and condemn him, begging for their chance to extract their justice upon him, angered and malcontent they swirl around him in a restless frenzy of hate. The flames growing ever larger, the Master approaches as the dire state drowns his mind and devours his soul.... The Summoning had begun, the Master beckons. His head bowed low, he succumbs to what is his inescapable fate.... Closing his eyes as the flames engulf him, the snarls pierce his ears as the claws of the Legions of Evil tear at his body in their demonic rage. Their pure hatred for him does not entice their appetite, their detestment for his being an apparent prize among all wretched and infernal beings.... The Wicked One is pleased to see Anto once more, the fiery torment awaits, compensation reclaimed once more.... At first a scream of agony, and then the darkness takes occupancy.... Titles *Former Pocket Pool Champion *Former Champion Defender of England *Former Count of Cornwall *Former DickTater of Chester *Former Mayor of Barnstaple *Former Earl of Somerset *Former Earl of Devon *Former Leader and Founder of the English Coalition *Former Director of Intelligence of the Imperial Army *Former Head Chancellor of the Imperial Senate *Viscount di Napoli *Master Director of the NNGO *Founder of the Irish Freedom Coalition *Former Dictator of Port Láirge, Cill Chaoi, Lismore, Corcaigh, and Cill Chainnigh *Former Commander of the Legions of An Mumhain *Former Councillor of the Counties of Sussex, Cornwall, Stafford, Worcester, Ayr, and An Mumhain. Factions *NNGO *Irish Freedom Coalition *English Coalition (retired) *Dueling Commission Countries Visited and/or lived in *Ireland (Free City of Waterford) *England (Started in Salisbury) *Scotland (Somewhere hated in Ayr) *France (Mayenne = good times, except the whole being arrested part, Dieppe was nice tho) *Brittany (Good Friends) *Corona de Aragón *Corona de Castilla y León *???? (other nefarious and awesome places, of course) Skills *Master's in Latin: 55% *Master's in ancient Greek: 97% *Master's in modern languages: 20% *Basics of biology : 44 % *Basics of History : 100 % *Study of government institutions : 97 % *Principles of Law : 14 % *Communication techniques : 18 % *Tax collection mechanisms : 1 % *Trading : 55 % *The Roman Church: organisation and history : 33 % *Aristotle's Moral Principles : 40 % *The Good : 5 % *Virtue : 50 % *Temperance : 50 % *Friendship : 0 % *Elements of anatomy : 36 % *Basics of Medicine : 0 % *Diagnose flu : 0 % *Diagnose dysentery : 0 % *Diagnose plague : 0 % *Logic : 33 % *The sense of being : 6 % *Basic knowledge of the military : 100 % *Basic tactics : 100 % *Basic strategy : 100 % *Advanced strategy : 100 % Statistics *Successful Robberies: 75+ *Successful Revolts: 10+ *Army Battles: 50+ *Kills: 100+ *Times Arrested: 10+ *Total Days Spent in Jail: 35 *Times Executed: 1 *Times Slain in Battle: 2 *Times Wounded in Battle: 3 Category:People